


Please Knock Before Entering

by BumbleBeeDoll



Series: MGS Rarepair Week 2017! [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, MGS Rarepair Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Venom and Quiet try to share an intimate moment in Venom's quarters.Too bad Ocelot and Kaz don't know how to knock.Day One of MGS Rarepair Week 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MGS Rarepair Week!  
> Day One: Uncomfortable Situations  
> It's kinda more embarrassing and awkward but still uncomfortable too~ This is kinda silly but I had fun writing it!

Quiet slowly rolled her hips, earning a light gasp of pleasure from Venom below her. She sat on top of him, straddling him, blushing from the look he was giving her. A look of pure adornment. His hands rubbed lovingly up her thighs to her hips where he then gently gripped her. She moved again, getting another arousing noise from him.  

They had been resting in his quarters from their most recent mission when Quiet had suddenly sat on top of him. She gazed down at him, a sultry look in her eyes as she had started to unbuckle his pants. They typically didn't risk having sex in his quarters since Ocelot and Kaz visited often but he couldn't deny the look she had given him. Venom knew deep inside that they shouldn't but with the way she was looking at him and the fact that they had never done this position before was all too tempting. He silently agreed to it by taking his shirt off while she got his cock free from his pants. She also had taken her bikini top and bottoms off while Venom drew the blankets of the king sized bed up to their hips, his legs now covered. She tossed her bikini to the side of the bed and it felt between the crack of the bed and the wall. That's something she'd worry about later. 

Now he was inside of her and it felt _amazing_. Their sex was always great, but doing it in this position was a completely different feeling. They had set a slow, gentle pace, just taking in each other. Quiet was letting out breathy moans above him and running her hands along his broad chest. He watched intently as her face twisted into pleasure and then his eyes drifted down to the slow bounce of her exposed breasts. She leaned down and kissed him softly and he returned the kiss, quickening his pace as well. She moaned against his lips and leaned back upwards. She now gripped his shoulders and matched the rolling of her hips to his thrusts. He reached his flesh hand up across her stomach and to one of full breasts. He massaged it gently and she bit her lip at the touch. She took her hands from his shoulders and took his hands off of her hip and her breast. She linked their fingers together and used the support of his strong arms to roll her hips harder. Venom gazed up at her, absolutely infatuated by the alluring woman on top of him. He tightened his grip on her smaller hands and thrust into her harder, earning a delectable moan from her. 

Her cries were getting louder when he suddenly faltered in his pacing. He broke his hands out of their romantic link and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down against his chest, his cock slipping out of her as well. She had let out a whine in protest when he cut her off with a shushing noise. 

"Shh.. I hear spurs.." He whispered to her, his tone slightly anxious and her eyes widened at the realization of what that meant. She rolled herself off of him on to the top of the blankets and cloaked herself, now happy that her tossed aside bikini had fallen between the bed and the wall. She wouldn't have time to slip it back on with how close Ocelot and Kaz were so it was best it was hidden instead. Venom pulled the sheets up to his chest and before he could pretend to be asleep, Ocelot and Kaz waltzed into his room.  

Apparently these two never learned how to knock.  

 _Ever_. 

"Snake.. I know you just got back from a mission, but we need to talk about this new Intel we just got." Kaz said to him, walking further into the room. Ocelot followed him and the two stood against the wall across from the side of the bed. They didn't think anything of his naked torso since they figured he was just trying to nap. Venom turned on his side, propping the elbow of his flesh arm against his pillow and rested his head onto his hand, trying to act as casual as possible.  

It wasn't like he was just fucking his girlfriend, a certain girlfriend that Kaz absolutely hated, and now had her hiding behind him completely naked. Nope. Not at all. 

He focused on making his breathing steady and only nodded his head, knowing he'd still be hard of speaking right now. He willed for the redness in his face to go away and for his boner to die down. He tried to keep the blankets loose so the two commanders wouldn't be able to tell. He felt like a teenager that just got caught by his parents. Quiet rolled on her side too and curled up behind him, holding back a giggle. She thought this was _hilarious_  and Venom had never felt this uncomfortable in his life. He could always shout at them to get out of his room but he knew he'd have to explain his actions later. It wasn't in his nature to kick them out of his room. 

Ocelot caught the movement behind Venom and put two and two together. Snake's breathing, the redness of his face, the movement behind him resembling the movement of another person. He let out a choked cough, a shade of light pink dusting across his cheeks as he came to the conclusion of what they had just interrupted. Kaz gave him a look and Ocelot shook it off, stating he just got something caught in his throat. Kaz turned back to Snake and continued his speech about the next mission and Ocelot looked away. He was embarrassed yet also amused by this situation. _Jesus, Miller.. How do you not realize what we just walked_ _in on_ _?_  He thought to himself and he caught Venom's eye staring at him, a look of _Please don't say anything and just go!_  Ocelot only gave him a smirk. 

Kaz had made a statement, waiting for Venom's response and he nodded his head. He cleared his throat and focused on his words. 

"Ah.. Right, Kaz... I'll get right –" He let out a shudder and Kaz looked at him questioningly. Quiet, deciding to get some fun out this, had draped her arm over his waist underneath the blankets and teasingly ran her hand along his lower stomach, just out of reach of his cock. "N-Nothing, Kaz... I was just saying- Ahh!" He let out a startled noise when she fully gripped his cock into her hand. Kaz was staring at him, now absolutely bewildered by how he was acting. Ocelot stifled a laugh at him being so oblivious. Quiet on the other hand had let her giggle slip and she slapped her hand over her mouth. 

"Was that a giggle?" Kaz questioned and Venom shook his head, his heart dropping. 

 _Shit... I was hoping that they'd just be on their way so Kaz wouldn't have to find out about us just yet.._ _._  

"I'm quite sure I heard a giggle, Snake." Kaz said and he jabbed at the mattress with his crutch, thinking that Quiet had simply snuck in here. 

Quiet uncloaked herself, still spooning Venom, her naked form being hidden by his large body. She rested her chin on his shoulder and let out another giggle, waving at Kaz and Ocelot. 

A heavy silence filled the room. 

Venom wanted to die right there, his face bright red. Quiet was still having the time of her life torturing these three men. 

"What the..." Kaz stated lowly and Venom looked away from him. He turned to Ocelot, who only looked away from him too, still stifling his laughter. 

"What the _fuck_?!" Kaz yelled out this time, turning back to the two in the bed, his face now heated. They weren't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment. Probably both. "Boss! You can't! She's-" 

Ocelot laid his hands on his shoulders, walking Kaz away from the side of the bed and directed him towards the door. "Yes, yes, she's with Cipher, _we know_ , Miller." Kaz tried to fight him but Ocelot kept his grip firm for if they turned around now, they'd be seeing quite a bit of Quiet. "Took you long enough, though." 

"You..! You knew and didn't say anything?!" Kaz yelled at him.  

"I wanted to see how long it took you to realize we just walked in on the Boss and Quiet." Ocelot said to him in an amused tone. The two left the room and Venom and Quiet could still hear the yelling being done by Kaz. Once they were sure they were gone and down the hallway, Venom slumped onto his back, letting out a heavy sigh as his weight shook the bed. He covered his eyes with his arm. 

"That was one of the most uncomfortable things in my _life_." He mumbled out and Quiet looked at him with a look of concern. Did she mess up? Should she have just let them go on with their conversation without interruption? 

Venom soon let out a chuckle which turned into a full on laugh. Quiet joined in his laughter with her own soft giggles, relieved that he could find it funny. Once they had calmed down from their laughing fit, Quiet sat back on top of him again and smirked down at him. 

"This was all your fault, you know." He grumbled to her but he still had a small smile on his lips. She let out a playful hum and ground herself down on him. He grabbed her hips and rubbed them with his large hands.  

"You seduced me and then tortured me with my leading commanders in here." He whispered up to her, his deep voice stirring something inside of her. 

She let out a startled gasp when he his flesh hand suddenly slapped one of her ass cheeks. She gave him another lustful look, her eyes half lidded, trying to portray to him that she wanted more. He smirked at her and it made her bite her lip. Sometimes he could be so sexy by doing the simplest things. He spanked her again and she let out a muffled moan, still biting her lip. 

"That's what you get for being bad."  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tomorrow I'm doing BBV for Day Two, but there may be more VQuiet throughout the week!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!!]


End file.
